A Moment by the Boat
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Missing scene from Secrets and Lies. After comforting Andie, Joey goes looking for Pacey.


AN-So I watched Secrets and Lies today and this fic idea got caught in my head so here it is, a one shot!

* * *

Joey arrived quietly at the marina, looking everywhere for Pacey. Andie had been in tears, needing him, wanting him. Now she knew she had to be there for him. Finally she heard the sound of scrapping wood and knew he must be close. Sure enough, turning the corner she spotted him, sanding away furiously.

''Pacey.'' she called, but he didn't hear her. He kept sanding away, a little bit harder each stroke.

''Pacey!'' she tried again. He paused, and she was almost certain he'd stop, but he didn't.

Impatiently, Joey walked over to him, grabbing his arm and stopping his movements.

''What do you want?'' he asked, harshly.

Joey was taken aback, she had never heard him speak like this to her before. Before he could see she was imtimidated, Joey quickly straightened her back and glanced at him.

''I wanted to make sure you're ok.'' she said, softly.

Pacey scoffed and tore his arm away from her grasp. Throwing the sandpaper onto a nearby table, he turned to her.

''I'm fine Potter.'' he said.

Joey raised an eyebrow.

''Really? So sandpaper needs to applied with that much force?'' she asked.

''You know, Potter, why don't you just mind your own business. Don't know why you're worried about me anyway.'' he snapped.

He turned away from her and grabbed the sandpaper again, their recent argument doubling his previous anger. Joey was unaffected by his tone.

''I talked to Andie.'' she said quietly, but she knew he could hear.

Pacey froze.

''What did you talk about?'' he asked, softly.

''You.'' Joey said.

She watched as he ran a hand through his hair, his anger and discomfort obvious.

''Pace, what happened between you two?'' she asked.

He whipped around and Joey was sure he was gonna yell, but instead he sighed quietly and threw the sandpaper back on the table.

''I brought her here, to see True Love. We kissed.'' he said.

''That's it?'' Joey asked, pressing for more.

Pacey looked at her, his eyes meeting hers.

''No, it's not.'' he said.

Joey nodded in understanding, not asking anymore.

''Jo, do you think she was lying? About Rob?'' he asked.

Joey glanced up surprised. She thought for sure, it was only her who jumped to those conclusions. She cleared her throat nervously.

''What makes you say that?'' she asked.

''I don't think sex is the first thing on someones mind after stuff like that.'' he said. ''You thought it too, didn't you?''

Joey avoided eye contact.

''No, I mean. I know Andie and I doubt she would-'' she trailed off there, waiting for his reaction.

''Andie McPhee would do anything to get what she wanted.'' Pacey said, smiling fondly.

Joey watched as the smile faded.

''But sometimes, that's not a good thing.'' he said.

''Pace?'' Joey asked, quizzingly.

''She wanted _me _Jo. She wanted to be with me. She knew I would go after him. She knew I'd do anything for her.'' Pacey whispered.

''Pacey, Andie wouldn't lie and try to destroy his reputation.'' Joey insisited, needing him to be wrong.

''You don't know her Jo. Maybe I don't either.'' he said, sadly. ''God, last year everything was perfect. Now? It's hell. Pure hell.'' he said, his eyes becomming wet.

No, he wouldn't do that in front of her. Joey didn't need to see that. Joey saw him reach for the sandpaper yet again and grabbed it before he could.

''Jo.'' he said, clearing annoyed.

''No Pacey. Beginning of the year, you said we could be friends. I had my breakdown. Now its your turn.'' Joey said, softly.

He closed his eyes and turned away from her, but Joey wouldn't let him close her off. Walking around, she stood in front of him. He finally opened his eyes and she could see the tears. Joey hugged him tightly and he did the same to her.

''God Jo, I miss her so much.'' he managed to get out.

''I know.'' she whispered, soothingly.

After a few mintues Pacey pulled away and wiped at his eyes.

''Sorry-''

''No, don't apologize. You needed that and if we are going to be friends, I need to be your shoulder too.'' Joey said.

Pacey gave her a weak grin.

''Thanks Potter. Um, you mind not mentioning this to anyone?'' he asked.

Joey smilied at him, happy to have the old Pacey back.

''I won't. As long as you promise not to tell a soul I would have missed you if you and Andie got back together.''

''Really?'' he grinned mischiviously.

Joey nodded.

''Yep, who else can I annoy all the time.'' she said, giving him her famous lopsided smile.

Pacey laughed and threw a piece of sandpaper at her.

''As long as you're here, you can help.'' he said.

Joey rolled her eyes at him.

''Fine but you owe me. I get the first sailing trip.'' Joey said, beginning to sand the boat.

''What makes you think I'm taking you sailing?'' Pacey asked, smirking at her.

* * *

AN-Just thought this would be a cool missing moment, showing their friendship is getting a little stronger. Plus, Pacey needs to be able to cry on her shoulder too! lol.

Review and get a free invisible hersey bar!


End file.
